warofmercenariesfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions ---- Here you can find the answer to the most asked questions about War of Mercenaries. ---- What is the usage of gold? You can spend Gold for speeding up the buildings, upgrades, hiring and recruiting mercenaries and boosts at Store. How can I get gold? Through the top-up (click the ADD GOLD button on your main screen). You can also collect from your City Center, if you are lucky you can win gold in the Tavern and if your alliance is one of best you can win gold with the Alliance Tournament. How can I gain XP? Through constructing, upgrading, quest-completing, attacking and successful defense. What is the best way of improving my city? Complete quests and fight with as many enemies as you can, so you will get more rewards and resources. Upgrade your Defensive Buildings and Fortify the buildings that can be fortified. What are the resources that I can use? Lumber, Stone, Might and Iron. How can I use my resources? Lumber and Stone are used to construct the buildings; Might is used to recruit and train the mercenaries; Iron is used to hire the mercenaries. How can I gain resources? The resources are mainly from the resource production buildings in the base. Also, completing the quests and attacking other players and Bandit Clans. How can I get Recon Points? Recon Points is a currency gained by performing help actions in your friends cities. You can use Recon Points in the Store. How do I build buildings? You can click on “Build” button on the bottom-right hand of the screen and choose the building you want, you can see building functions and costs in before you start construction. How do I upgrade my buildings? You can simply click on “Upgrade” button on the bottom-right hand of the screen and click the building you want to upgrade. How do I collect my resources? You can click on producers, there are 4; Lumber Blade, Stone Grinder, Statue of Might and Iron Smelter or you can click on Stock Pile to collect everything with a single move. City Center produces Gold as well, don’t forget collecting every day! How can I sell or recycle my buildings? Click the “Arrow” on the lower right hand of the screen and choose “Recycle”; then click on the undesired building and sell it. What happens when you sell certain building? You get certain amount of Lumber and Stone, if it is a decoration you get certain amount of Recon Points. How can I Fortify buildings? Click on selection menu on the bottom right hand of the screen and choose Fortify, then you can select the buildings. Only City Center, defense towers and Stockpile can be fortified. You can use the Fortify option when your City Center is level 5 or above. What does a worker do? They do all the dirty work! Every construction and upgrade requires a worker until end of process. Can I have more workers? Each player will have one Worker at the beginning of the game.You can check Extra Worker requirements by clicking on the Worker icon at the right side of the screen.To get the 2nd Worker, you can pay some Gold (Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of them to start with!). To get the 3rd, 4th and 5th workers, you can ask for help from your friends to reduce the amount of Gold you pay for Extra Workers. ----